Cellular telephones (e.g., Smart phones) may communicate with modern vehicles according to short range and cellular protocols, e.g., where the vehicle is equipped with wireless and/or telematics equipment. In some instances, two or more mobile devices may attempt to connect with the vehicle over different protocols and the vehicle equipment may not be able to manage the requests due to the differing nature of the protocols or other such criteria. Thus, there is a need to provide a vehicle having the ability to establish communication with multiple mobile devices according to different wireless protocols.